Duel of Fates
by AgentRusco
Summary: ObiWan's battle with himself during his biggest battles. Second and third, unexpected, chapters up.
1. The Phantom Menace

**A/N: **Gasp. _It's not a Firefly fic. I took a wee break from my massive amoust of Fireflyness. This kinda just came to me. My favorite fight in the entire sries and the best part of the first film. I'll tell ya that my Padawan tought me this fight. Yes, she taught me. We learned it all from the point where Obi-Wan gets Qui-Gon's saber to where he flips over Maul. Only till there, becasue neither of us can flip from the ground. Anyhow. The story. Read on, me hearties._

* * *

The red veil in front of him tinged everything the color of hate. Obi-Wan felt an uncouth anger rising in him, and struggled valiantly against it. Before him, through the veil, the creature stared at him, its demon eyes reflecting loathing. The Jedi gripped his saber hilt. And the veil disappeared.

Obi-Wan joined battle with vigor. He felt the Force flow through him, adding strength to his thrust and speed to his parry. The Sith fought mechanically, matching him blow for blow. Obi-Wan let his anger rise, though it pained him to do so. Then it betrayed him and he found himself falling backward, toward the edge of the abysmal hole. With the Force he reached and his hands found a protrusion. He hung there for a moment, letting his anger subside. He replaced it with calculating calm.

The hateful creature slashed madly above him, but Obi-Wan chose to ignore it. He reached out with the Force, searching. Then he found it. He leapt up and his Master's saber was suddenly in his hand. The Sith retreated, its pants singed.

Parry, thrust, duck, jump. Always forward, never back. Obi-Wan let the Force dictate his every move, did not allow himself to think as his hands flew, bringing the single green blade in sweeping arcs between himself and the double red blade. Then that blade was severed. The creature's eyes widened. The look of loathing was replaced by the pained realization of its imminent doom. Obi-Wan allowed himself a smug smile. The Sith fell slowly over the brink of the pit, its severed body falling separately, bouncing. The Jedi retracted his lightsaber and turned to his Master.


	2. Revenge of the Sith

**Author's note**_ I didn't want to write this, as Matthew Stover already did a splendid job. But I did it anyhow at the behest of my faithful reviewer Shorty51. Dialogue taken from the book, not the film. I think it may be a bit different. _

The pain of it nearly flattened Obi-Wan. The Force was shrouded by his grief. How could it have come to this? His flying blade parrying the mirrored blue one of his one-time Padawan and best friend.

There was blinding hate in Anakin's eyes. It was the counterpart of the grief that shone in Obi-Wan's.

It was said by many that Anakin was one of the most powerful Jedi. Obi-Wan even recalled saying it himself a time or two. And here he was.

Anakin was strong, to be sure, but his style was based on impulse and assumption. Obi-Wan knew this. Anakin used the Force strongly as well, but not always wisely.

Obi-Wan parried everything dealt, hoping his defensive position and his pleading eyes would bring back the Anakin Skywalker he knew and loved.

He wanted to shout encouragement to his former apprentice, wanted to give pointers. But he said nothing. Nothing he wanted to say was appropriate.

They battled over the scorching orange river. Obi-Wan didn't feel the singe; ignored the burns on his hands; ignored everything as he let the Force dictate his footwork as his reflexive parry.

Then Obi-Wan knew the end was near. Anakin formed a plan. A very stupid plan. The look in his eyes was one of crazed invincibility. Obi-Wan wanted to scold him.

And then, there he lay, limbless. Obi-Wan hadn't acted consciously, though he knew what it was he had done. What he had been forced to do. But there he lay, possibly the greatest Jedi born, the hope of the galaxy and Obi-Wan's friend.

There was pain in Anakin's eyes, but it was overshadowed by a growing hate. Obi-Wan marveled briefly how the hate could grow.

"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you, but I could not save you." His voice was heavy with guilt and sorrow. He wanted above all things to see the hate evaporate, to take the boy in his arms and comfort him.

"I hate you." Anakin screamed as he caught fire. His voice indicated that there was no love left in the broken body.

Obi-Wan stooped and grasped Anakin's saber hilt, shaking it loose of lifeless, disembodied fingers.

He turned, walked away.


	3. A New Hope

**A/N:** _After writing the second installment, I knew I had to finish it. So here is the final battle. Don't you think it's cool that the titles of each film fit the three battles so well?

* * *

_

Ben Kenobi knew it was the last battle. He knew that he could win if he needed too, but knew that he would not.

He knew everything he needed to know about his opponent. Darth Vader, the most feared Sith in history angled his crimson blade, and Ben knew.

Ben could not suppress the long forgotten feeling of love and pride that he had once felt for the man before him. Machine now, mostly, limbs made stronger by metal.

Ben's blade parried almost casually, knocking the hate aside. But it came back. It always did.

Ben noted grimly that he was older than he was when last he'd crossed blades with his former Padawan. The Force never changed, but years out of practice had weakened Ben's style. He fought with determination. As a robbed man trudges onward through the odds. He had no intention of winning.

It was his final act of love to the creature who was once Anakin Skywalker, and also to Anakin's unknown son.

Ben smiled as he sensed the safety of his friends. He lowered his guard and felt the astonished satisfaction as the hate overwhelmed him finally.

And he was one with the Force.


End file.
